


Bloodshot

by littlecloud



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecloud/pseuds/littlecloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass gets it now, why his boy and Neville's dead boy and probably a dozen others chased after Charlie so.</p>
<p>(For the finale prompt, 'Blood.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodshot

She is standing in front of him, the blood of her first love cupping her belly like a pregnancy, and he thinks of Shelley. Even is reminded of her a little.   
  
Blood is, literally, his life – has tasted it, bathed in it, coveted it during the Republic days. Still, there was none like that of the woman he loved. When it happened, he held pools of her in his hand, palms stained in the creases, until the alcohol became too much and he slept in a sea of scarlet. Woke up with her for a final time – the droplets of his girls, his bride and daughter. How he pretended he, too, was stillborn and had roused in an afterlife.   
  
Bass gets it now, why his boy and Neville's dead boy and probably a dozen others chased after Charlie so. She is like him now, adopting the dead eyes of her lost love, refusing to change her shirt, holding him for as long as possible. He understands.  
  
“I get it now.”  
  
Seeming startled, Charlie looks up at him. He also understands why she does not formulate a response; although her lips are separated, they are the red of plasma, chapped from hours of silent ache.  
  
“Why he liked you so much, I mean."  
  
She lets a concerned sound escape, then reverts her gaze to the dirt. The Neville boy's blood created freckles on her shoes, too. She is more interested in that than any conversation. Or maybe she does not trust Bass to feel anything resembling sympathy, and is expecting a sarcastic comment, something mean.   
  
He notices and decides to abridge his explanation. “You're tough, Charlie.”  
  
A tear moves down her face, her eyes stay empty and bloodshot. He knows that she does not believe a word he says.


End file.
